Evanescent
by SassyAngel05
Summary: W/F! Some F/G, A/C, and a little bit of Faith/Gunn. Set after Soulless. Fred wakes up and has a chat with Angel. THE LAST CHAPTER! Thank you so much for the reviews and thanks for reading!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
Title: Evanescent  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy owns Angel.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Post-Soulless. Angelus escapes from the little cage, wreaks havoc with the group, particularly Fred. Slight Buffy crossover with Willow, Faith, and Drusilla.   
Pairing: F/G, W/F, some A/C, and a slight bit of Faith/Gunn.  
Feedback: This is my first Angel fic, so please be kind. I do adore feedback though.  
  
Evanescent  
Chapter One Escape  
  
Fred Burkle stared in the mirror, brushing her long, brown hair away from her bruising cheek. Charles had done it. Her Charles, her Gunn had caused the bruise. She carefully place a cold washcloth on the sore jaw, wincing at the contact, but knowing this would stop the swelling. She heard a light rap on the door and a softly Bristish accented voice call through, "Winifred?"  
She turned her wide brown eyes on Wesley.  
"Come in."  
Wesley entered and stopped in front of her. He tenderly touched her cheek, the bruise. Fred's eyes filled with salty, stinging tears. Wes glanced away, guilt and blame taking him over.  
"I am so sorry, Fred."  
Fred lifted his downcast head to meet her eyes, unaware of Gunn's presence behind her.   
"It's not your fault, Wesley. You're not the one who hit me."  
"But if I hadn't gotten in a fight with Gunn..."  
"You were defending yourself from Charles. You didn't start the fight."  
Wesley leaned forward and pressed his lips on her forehead.  
"I still apologize."  
Both fell quiet and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Fred was facing it again, her back to Wes. He stood behind her, unable to take his eyes off of her. His heart constricted with the amount of love he felt for this girl.  
"You are so beautiful, Fred." His voice was husky and quiet.  
"No, oh, Wesley, I'm not." She looked down. He ran his hand down her milky white neck, the part that was exposed.  
"You are so unaware of your beauty and power over men. You're intelligent, an understatement really, and you are completely oblivious. That just adds to your attractiveness."  
Fred shivered at his touch and his words. She could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks, coloring them a pretty shade of pink. Her eyes darted up to the mirror and caught Wesley's gaze. Her breath caught in her throat. He lowered his mouth to her bare shoulder and put his arms around her waist.  
"If you would let me, I could love you so deeply and so completely, Fred. I need you, to keep me sane, to keep me human."  
Fred could hardly tear her eyes off of him.  
"Wesley, " she stuttered.  
"I've said too much and made you uncomfortable. Forgive me?"  
Fred turned and kissed his cheek gently.  
"The gang is waiting for us in the lobby for the meeting about Angel's soul. We should get back." She sent him a fabulous smile that gave him hope. Fred pulled her hair into a ponytail and started to walk to the door. Gunn dashed into the lobby, waiting for the other two to make their entrance.  
  
Wesley came in last, ignoring Gunn's glare, Cordelia's untrustful stare, Connor's blank look, Lorne's worried glance, only meeting Fred's sympathetic gaze. He leaned against the counter, sort of set off way from the others. Gunn tried to catch Fred's eyes, but she looked steadily at her clasped hands. Wesley spoke first, "Maybe a locater spell would find his soul."  
"How will that work? They find people, not souls." Cordelia questioned.  
"Souls are in general the life of people, other that their organs, that is."  
Gunn shook his head. "I'm with Cordy. It won't work."  
"And what do we do about Angelus in the meantime?" Lorne asked.  
"He'll stay locked up until we find the soul."  
"Which we're still at square one on finding it." Gunn replied, snidely.  
Fred spoke up, quietly, "I think Wesley is onto something. Something like a locater spell. Angel lost his soul before, in Sunnydale, right, Wesley?"  
"Yes."  
"Didn't a witch put it back?"  
"Yes."  
"She's even more powerful now."  
"You think we should bring Willow here?"  
Fred nodded, raising her dark brown eyes to meet Wesley's blue ones. She turned away.  
"It's stupid, I know."  
"No! It's the best idea we've heard all night."  
Fred's whole face lit up from Wes's praise. But the joy was cut short.  
"Uh, guys?" Connor interrrupted. They ignored the teenager, Wes continuing, "I'll call Willow and see if she can come to Los Angeles. It'll be dan..."  
"GUYS!"  
Wes stopped and looked at the boy.  
"What?"  
"The bars in Angel's cell are bent. I don't think he's in there."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because on the wall written in blood it says, 'DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD KEEP ME HERE? I'M A VAMPIRE, SUPER STRENGTH. COMES WITH THE DEAL. SEE YOU SOON, GIRLS.ANGELUS-GUESS I'M NOT SO ANGELIC, HUH?"  
Fred gasped and Cordelia shuddered. Wesley grabbed a cross bow, Gunn a scmiter and Connor an axe. They hurried down the stairs and searched the basement. He was gone in a way only a vampire could. 


	2. Rest Now

Chapter Two Rest Now  
Fred sighed, slamming one of the old, dusty books shut.   
"I can't find any clues on how to find his soul. The restoration might not work. But no clues."  
Gunn shook his head, "I haven't found Angelus, either."  
Wesley rubbed his temples. "I don't know where he'll go. He'll either stay here to terrorize us or return to Sunnydale to torture those there who don't know he's returned. I fear our only hope is Willow. She's trying to hold off on the magicks, also. Plus, Sunnydale has there own problems. But she's the only one who might prevail. I can't seem to get a hold of her."  
Connor was out patrolling. Cordelia had fallen asleep on the lounge couch. Lorne was in the office, searching the desk for clues on Angel's mind. It couldn't be too far from Angelus's. So it was Gunn, Fred, and Wesley.  
"I can keep looking for something, anything."  
Wes moved to the arm rest of the chair.  
"That's all right. You haven't had any rest in the last 24 hours."  
"I'm not tired, Wesley."  
"We've all slept for a couple of hours."  
"You slept for less than an hour."  
"Ok. But you haven't rested at all."  
Fred raised her gaze, chocolate circles in a forest of thick, ebony lashes.  
She lowered her voice, "I'm afraid of going to sleep."  
Wes tilted his head and Gunn inched closer.  
"Why?"  
"That message Angel-Angelus left, he specifically mentioned Cordelia and I. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep, he'll come."  
Wes resisted the urge to take her into his arms and attempt to wash away her fears, her reasonable fears. So he smiled at her, to calm her, unaware of the affect it had on her. Gunn sat in front of her.  
"Fred, Baby, Wesley and I will not let anything happen to you."  
"You can't control everything, Charles. Look at what happened to me during your fight. You didn't intend to harm me, but you did."  
Gunn's face fell, disappointed that Fred wouldn't forgive him for the accident.  
"Gunn's right. We won't let Angelus take you, Fred. We'll protect you. We already renewed the spell that protects the hotel. Angelus couldn't get in if he tried."  
"I'll lay down for a while, okay?"  
Wes smiled at her. "Rest in the room right off the Lobby. We'll be in here and we can watch the room."  
Fred nodded meekly and walked to the room, both watching her go.  
  
Gunn left to back Connor up, so Wes was pretty much alone.  
"Buffy, it's Wesley."  
"Wesley?" The young slayer asked.  
"Wyndam-Pryce. Ex-watcher."  
"What do you need, Wesley?" The girl sounded exhausted.   
"Is Willow there?"  
"Yeah. Just a second." He heard the phone switch over to the Wicca.  
"Hello?"  
"Willow, this is Wesley. There's a bit of a situation here in Los Angeles. Angel had to lose his soul so we could find out how to defeat this beast that Angelus knew in the past. We put the soul in a jar in a safe, but it's missing. And not to alarm you, but Angelus escaped. You restored his soul once. Can you come here and do it again?"  
"I don't know." She paused, "They need me here, too, but if Angelus is on the loose, I guess that needs to be taken care of. We might need Angel to help fight the First."  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"  
Wesley nearly dropped the phone at Fred's scream.  
"Thanks, Willow. Come to Los Angeles immediately. Call Angel Investigations when you arrive. Be careful, make sure you have stakes and crosses. Gotta go!"  
Wes hung the phone up and sprinted into the bedroom.  
  
Fred gasped for air as she caught her bearings. Wesley burst through the door, stake in hand. He sighed when he saw that Fred was unharmed, tucked away in bed, but frightened. Wes dropped the stake and it clattered to the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and Fred jumped into his arms, surprising him. He held her closely, stroking her tresses, rocking her back and forth.  
"What was it?"  
"A nightmare. Angelus came after me and he sent me back to..." Her voice trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Wesley kissed the tears that were rolling down her face. The saltiness attacked his tongue.   
"Fred, look at me. Winifred."  
He took her cheeks in his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
"I will never let you go back to Pylea. Ever. You don't have to worry about it. Do you trust me?"  
Fred lost herself in the warmth of Wes's dark blue eyes. She nodded slowly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Wesley just held her until her breathing regulated.   
"Can you go back to sleep? You've only been asleep for an hour."  
Fred pulled away and shivered from the loss of contact.  
"Will you stay here, Wesley?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Until I go to sleep."  
"I guess I do need to rest a little bit more, as well."  
Fred shot him a weak smile and stretched out across the bed, her head sitting on the pillow. Wes pulled the comforter up around her shoulders, then stopped, unsure of what he should do next. Fred said quietly, "You can lay down."  
So he did. Next to her, his hand settling around her waist. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead, before laying his head down.  
"I missed you, Wesley." Fred whispered.  
"Me, too, Fred."  
He studied her while she drifted off, taking in the innocence of the exchange. He finally couldn't keep his own eyes open and fell asleep next to the woman of his dreams. 


	3. Return

Chapter Three  
Return  
  
Angelus paced the small warehouse he had taken over. He looked over his minions, choosing which one he wanted to send to the hotel. A commotion came from the door as three vampires alone with a woman wearing a long maroon dress and curled dark hair entered.  
"We found her snooping around, Master. We thought you might enjoy a snack."  
Angelus growled and tossed a stake at the one who spoke. He burst into a pile of dust and the others stepped back. The woman clapped in delight.  
"The stars told me you had come home. I told them not to lie to me, but they promised it wasn't a lie."  
"Well, Drusilla, I'm back."  
"They took Miss Edith away. Make them give her back."  
The vampire who had stolen the door immediately handed her over. Drusilla started to do a dance around the room to Angelus.  
"I'm surprised Spike let them take her." Angelus said, roughly.  
"My Spike didn't come. He doesn't want to play with me anymore. The Slayer took him away from me. You came back and he went to her. Miss Edith even told me he got...he got a soul. I put her in time out for being such a naughty girl."  
Angelus shook his head. "And he called me the nancy boy. I wonder sometimes why I let you turn him. How would you like to do Daddy a special favor, Dru Baby?"  
"Do I get to eat it?"  
"Dru, I want you to go get me a girl."  
"Who?"  
"Her name is Fred. She lives at the hotel I own. She'll let you in as long as you say your helpless. Bring her back to me. You can't eat her, not even a little taste. Save her for me. But be careful of Cordelia and Wesley who live there, too."  
"The cheerleader and the watcher." Drusilla whispered angrily.  
"Can you do it, Drusilla?"  
"Oh, yes! I can do it."   
She raised Miss Edith above her head, continuing her dance.  
"Can I eat the watcher?"  
"No. It's move fun to play with his mind. This girl is loved by them all. It's going to be fun."  
Drusilla grinned at him, bearing her fangs.  
"I'll be back."  
She giggle joyfully as she skipped out of the warehouse. Angelus sent minions to follow her, knowing she'd understand.  
  
Gunn helped an injured Connor into the hotel. Cordelia jumped up.  
"What happened?"  
"Huge pack of vampires. They're starting to join forces. There were 15 of them."  
"Oh, Connor."  
"Where's Fred?" Gunn asked, cutting Cordy's sympathy short.  
Lorne exchanged a glance with Cordelia, covering quickly.  
"The Little One is still asleep."  
"I'm going to go check on her before I go back out."  
"Why disturb her?"  
"I won't wake her up."  
Gunn started to the door, Cordelia and Lorne waiting for the explosion. They heard Gunn groan adn ball his fist as he witnessed the sleeping couple.  
"Wesley! Fred!"  
Fred jumped, awakened from her deep sleep. She glanced around and sighed, realizing how it looked. Any minute Gunn would start his your-mine-not-his lecture.  
"Charles, I know this looks bad, but I had a nightmare."  
"So Wes played on your vulnerability?"  
"I resent that!" Wesley protested.  
"Don't care."  
"Charles..."  
"You'd do anything, won't you, Wesley? You can't deal with the fact that Fred and I are together."  
Wes stood up.  
"Fred was terrified after her dream. She didn't want to be alone and I wasn't going to abandon her just because of your jealousy."  
"Charles, please don't do this."  
But Gunn had already started to advance towards Wes. Fred stepped between them, putting a hand on Wesley's arm.  
"Wesley, go on. Get out of here. Please."  
Wes nodded and moved aside from Gunn. Gunn moved, but Fred stopped him.  
"Charles, please, don't be mad at him. I asked him to stay. He fell asleep, too. We're all exhausted."  
"It's just that you're my girl and I don't like the..."  
"Don't finish that sentence."  
He nodded. Fred kissed Gunn softly before pushing him out the door.  
"I'm going to get dressed."  
"Connor's going to be layed up for a few hours. I'm going to go patrol."  
"Be careful, Gunn."  
"Always, Baby." Fred shut the door to get dressed. 


	4. Abducted

Chapter Four  
Abducted  
  
Fred was in the kitchen, rinsing the dirty dishes. She looked out into the darkness through the window, missing the sun. It was one in the afternoon. The sun should be sparkling, allowing Los Angeles some peace for a few hours, even it was evanescent. But not now. Maybe never again. She saw an enchanting woman run past and two vampires chasing her. She pounded on the door and Fred swung it open. The woman with an interesting accent begged, "Please let me in! They're chasing me!"  
"Come in. Hurry!"  
The woman shot her a fascinating smile, almost eerie, as she stepped over the thresh hold.  
"Thank you!"   
Fred slammed the door shut. She took notice of the lady's odd dress, a long maroon silk and high heels. She clutched a porcelin doll. But Fred didn't judge her.  
"You're safe her. I'm Fred."  
"I'm Drusilla."  
"Neat name."  
Dru smiled as her game face slid into place.  
"Don't scream, Pet. Just come with me."  
Fred nodded, fear running through her. Drusilla took her arm and they walked into the darkness.  
  
Cordelia tended to Connor's cut on his cheek, wishing he had super healing like his father. But he didn't. Suddenly, she gasped and dropped the gauze she had in her hand.  
"Cordy!"  
Wes moved to her after Connor had grabbed a hold of her trembling body. A flash of the kitchen and Drusilla entering it, and her game face falling into place. Through the fog she heard her name being called, but she flashed to Angelus laughing over a stricken Fred. She fell into Connor's embrace, trying to get air in her lungs.   
"Fred!"  
Lorned stepped in. "What did you see, Baby Girl?"  
"Drusilla came and took Fred to Angelus. She was in the kitchen."  
"She's there now." Wesley grabbed an axe and ran into the kitchen. The door was flapping in the light wind, wide open. He was too late. He'd promised to protect her and she was gone. He'd failed her again.  
"She's gone. We didn't get to her soon enough."  
Cordelia leaned against the counter, imagining all the torment inflicted on Fred by Angelus. Lorne wrapped an arm around Cordelia and Connor watched Wesley. Cordelia spoke, "Wes, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. My vision didn't come quickly enough."  
"It is my fault."  
Cordelia held out her other hand, but Wes pushed out of the kitchen to the musty old books, searching for a locater spell to find Fred. 


	5. Only Hope

Chapter Five  
Only Hope  
Wesley had slept two and a half hours over the last two days. Two which were with Fred, when she was still safe at home with him and the others. He'd come to the conclusion the only way to defeat Angelus was to use a Slayer's strength. One was busy in Sunnydale with the First Evil and he was already taking away their witch. The other Slayer was insane in prison. He sighed. Yes, he'd have to ask Faith for help. So, he was driving to the prison. He was scruffy, a light beard appearking on his face. Dark circles appeared under his eyes and his hair was tousled. He requested to see Faith and she was brought into a locked room.  
"Well, if it isn't Mr. Self-Righteous ex-watcher."  
The prison guards stood on either side of the door.  
"Hello, Faith."  
"You look awful. Where's the suit, the glasses, the clean-shaven Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?"  
Wesley sighed and sunk in the chair. "I'm not in the mood for it, Faith."  
"I assume you're here to talk about our recent apocalypse; surprised you haven't axed it already."  
"Angelus has returned. We need him to learn about the beast. He got away. He's stolen, Fred." His voice broke slightly when he said her name.  
"Fred?"  
"She's one of our employees at Angel Investigations. He's going to use her."  
"You're in love!"  
Faith's smile spread across her face. It was a mocking one, pleasure in Wes's pain and discomfort.  
"I do love her. Please, Faith. We'll need your help to defeat Angelus."  
"Even if I would help, I am in prison."  
"I've got strings I can pull. But I need to know that you will help me."  
Faith rolled her eyes.  
"What if I haven't reformed? What if I run off when you let me out?"  
"I'll make sure you don't run. You're part of my plan to save Fred."  
"Will I be going back to prison after I help you?"  
Wesley shook his head. "No. You help me, you're free as long as you don't endanger others."  
Faith shrugged. "Fine."  
"Is it a deal, Faith?"  
"I'l save your girlie."  
"She's not my girl."  
"Bitter, Wes, bitter. I like it."  
He stood, ignoring the comment. "You'll be with us soon. Just stay safe. And preferably sane."  
He left her in the prison room.  
  
Fred let out a muffled cry as Angelus handcuffed her to the wall.  
"Are you scared, Fred?" Angelus asked in a taunting tone.  
Fred didn't reply, only stared wide-eyed with horror. He moved close to her, his hands running down her neck.  
"You're so beautiful. No wonder all those boys like you. And that neck. It's so long and silky, just waiting to be bitten, fresh, pure blood running through your veins, begging to be tasted. I'm going to enjoy drinking you. You even have great potential to be a vampire. I've always had a soft spot for innocent girls. You remind me of Drusilla, minus the whole nun thing."  
Dru put her hand on Angelus's arm.   
"Can we play a game?"  
Angelus bestowed a smile on his Childe. "Not yet, Dru. Soon." He winked at Fred and gave Drusilla a kiss. 


	6. Help

Chapter Six  
Help  
  
Faith glanced up at the dark, stormy sky.   
"My first day out of the slammer and it's dark."  
"That's an apocolypse, Faith. It doesn't just change for you."  
"Please don't go all watcherly on me."  
"We're almost to the Hyperion."  
"Thanks for springing me, Wes."  
"No problems, as long as you keep up your end of the bargain."  
"Kill Angelus. Won't mind that a bit."  
"Are you still in shape or do we need to start conditioning you?"  
"I'm five by five. Once a Slayer, always a Slayer."  
Wesley stopped at the wooden door.  
"You probably won't receive a warm welcome."  
"Wouldn't expect one. Let's get a move on."  
So, Wes opened the door for the rogue slayer and they entered the Hyperion.  
  
Gunn stood as his former best friend and former Slayer entered the lobby.  
"Hey." Faith called as she stretched out on the couch.  
"Comfy. I've missed things like this."  
Cordelia glared at the woman. Connor was the only one who didn't understand.  
"Who's the kid?"  
"Angel's."  
Faith swung her legs around and she propped herself up with her elbows.  
"A vampire's kid? He didn't have one when he dated B."  
Wes sighed, "Connor was sent to another dimension where he grew up about 15 years in a couple months."  
Faith smiled at him, "Cool."  
Connor regarded her with cautious eyes.  
"Don't worry, Kid. I don't bite, usually. That's your dad's MO."  
Cordelia rolled her eyes in disgust. Gunn asked, impatiently. "How are you going to get Fred back?"  
Faith tilted her head at the worry in his voice. She glanced between Wesley and Gunn a couple times before she started to nod. "Ah. Fred's very good."  
Wes knew what she meant and almost protested, but that would clue Gunn in. Gunn shrugged unknowningly. He sat next to Faith on the couch.  
"Wes, the plan?"  
"We'll use a locater spell to find Angel and Fred. Then we go. I'll fight Drusilla and Faith will fight Angelus. They'll give up the most fight. Don't kill Angelus. Willow will be reciting the incantation to restore his soul. Gunn, Cordelia, Connor, and Lorne will fight some of the minions."  
"You brought the geek here?"  
"She's on her way."  
"She's, uh, here."  
The group stared up at the red-headed Wicca standing in the doorway.  
  
Drusilla ran a razor-sharp red nail down Fred's cheek, drawing a long, thin line of blood to mar her white skin. "Such pretty color. You've going to be great, one of us!"  
Angelus licked the blood off of Fred's cheek.  
"Mmmmmm...tasty."  
Fred held in her fear and spoke, to Angel.  
"I know Angel's in there. He doesn't want this to happen."  
Angelus started to chuckle.  
"Angel is weak. He left with the soul, Babe. Now if Cordelia hadn't lied to me, I would be much happier. You wouldn't have to be here. You can thank the skank when you see her again."  
Fred didn't understand.  
"How did she lie?"  
"She made so many delicious promises to me, but fell back on them. Guess you'll have to do. Innocence is good. Plus, it'll drive the watcher and the street kid crazy. Maybe I'll wait to kill them."  
"Leave them alone."  
"Leave them alone." Angelus mocked back. "Oh, but what fun would that be?"  
Angelus tossed Drusilla a camera.  
"Take a picture. I want them to see just what they're missing."  
Angel vamped out, took a hold of Fred's terrifed face, and sucked on the blood from her cut. The flash snapped and the picture came out.   
"Look! I'm just adorable. I like that charm. We should do it to the mirrors. I get so tired of never seeing myself. Send him to the hotel with the picture and make sure he doesn't get caught. That'd ruin everything."  
Dru giggled and motioned seductively to a brown-haired boy. He hurried over, received his instructions and rushed to the hotel.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Willow said cheerfully. She continued, "I don't know if your apocalypse is worse than ours. I can't tell. You have no sun. We can't tell if our person is the real person or just pretending to be them."  
Wesley smiled at the optimistic Wicca in front of him.  
"Why's she here?" Willow asked after she saw Faith talking under her breath to Gunn. "We need her to fight Angelus." Wesley answered.  
Willow narrowed her eyes at the ex-Slayer with continued on inside. Lorne grabbed her bag. "Hey, Sweet Pea. I'll put this in your room."  
"Thank you, Lorne. Hi, Cordy."  
"How's everyone in Sunnydale?"  
"Tired, confused, afraid, and sick of being over run by teenage girls."  
"Same here. Except for the teenage girls thing."  
Willow sat down on a chair and looked up at Wesley.  
"When are we doing this?"  
"I was about to start the locater spell."  
Willow looked at the crystals, dust and map of Los Angeles. She nodded. A sharp knock on the door startled them all. Wesley opened it and found a photograph. He whispered, "Oh, Winifred, we'll find you."  
He passed it to Faith who passed it along the circle. Mutters of "Fred!" sounded through the group. Lorne asked quietly, "How can we see Angel-Angelus in the picture? Vampires don't have reflections."  
Willow and Wesley replied at the same time, "Some kind of charm."  
Wes stared down at Fred's frightened face and Angel's evil glint. Angel really was gone. "We've got to hurry."  
Willow lit the candles and Wesley stood at the base of the map.  
"Incerro. Contre. Feledo. Samdi. Alexindofere." Willow repeated his words as they tossed the dust on the map. Wesley immediately picked the crystal up and swung it on the map. The dust started to shine, glitter and the crystal stopped in the middle of the city map. "Fifth and Olive. It's a warehouse district."  
"It would make sense for him to take her to a ware house. More control."  
Gunn nodded.   
"Get the weapons. It's going to be a tough fight. Lots of vampires. Angelus has quite a fan club. Demons may even join his team. We have to be ready for anything.  
The fang gang nodded solemnly. "Faith, Gunn, go get the weapons. Cordelia, help Willow set up for the soul restoration. Lorne, Connor, start looking for ways into the warehouses on the street. They're all identical."  
Faith looked to Gunn, who led her to the weapon room. Cordelia asked, "What do you need?" Connor flicked on the computer and started to type up plans to the identical warehouses on Olive. Wesley sunk into his chair, unable to take his eyes off the photograph. How was Fred going to survive this? She was strong, but on top of the portal to Pylea being opened again by her professor and Gunn being so possessive of her, she might break. She was going to have some serious issues. 


	7. Planning

Chapter Seven  
Planning  
  
Faith twirled the sais in her hands.  
"So, what's your story?"  
Gunn glanced up at her while pulling bolts out of the cabinet.  
"Why?"  
"Just curious. Cable's out due to vampires ruining the lines."  
Faith tossed a sai and hit the bull's eyes set up on the other side of the room. Gunn gave her a half-smile.  
"I don't know."  
"Why do you battle evil everyday, Gunn? Angel's making up for all his bad, Cordelia has her visions, Wesley and I are called to it. Why do you?"  
"I grew up on the streets. Vampires killed my sister. She was the only family I had."  
"Revenge. Totally noble. You know, you and I aren't that different."  
"What?" Gunn watched her skeptically before turning back to the cabinet.  
"No family, fight evil." She stepped closely to Gunn and ran her hand down his arm. Gunn grabbed it and Faith stepped on her tip toes.  
"And we both hate Wes."  
Gunn nodded, knowing what she was saying.  
"Fred's with me, but she don't want to be."  
Faith moved away and took a cross bow out.  
"She likes Wes, huh?"  
"They're a lot a like, a guess. Two of a kind. I think he understands her better than I do."  
Faith nodded as she put a group of stakes in a bag.  
"I love Fred so much. But she's not mine anymore. I've got to let her go to English. It's how its supposed to be."  
Faith took Gunn's hand in her hands and kissed him quickly.  
"Like I said. We're a lot a like. But you're better than I'll ever be."  
Gunn smiled at her, a little shocked.  
  
Wesley, Connor, Cordelia, Lorne, Faith, and Gunn scanned the street of warehouses quietly. They saw three vampires enter a specific one. Faith glanced at the gang before they crept up to the warehouse. Connor motioned for them to follow. They snuck behind the warehouse and climbed to the roof. They peered through the window. Wesley saw Fred first. She was chained to the wall, half-unconcious. Drusilla was in the corner, talking incessently to her doll. Angelus was pacing from boredom, waiting for their arrival. He stalked to Fred, growling. Faith waved her arm after the distribution of weapons and they jumped through the window. Well, Faith and Connor did, anyways. Wes, Gunn, Cordelia and Lorne climbed down over the broken glass. Angelus turned, a huge grin on his face. "Party time!" 


	8. Restoration

Chapter Eight  
Restoration  
  
Willow sat in the center of her circle, blue and white candles lit. She took the incantation out and began to recite it.  
"Quod perditum est, in venietur. (What was lost, shall be found.) Not dead, nor not of the living, spirits of the interregnum, I call. Let him know the pain of humanity, gods reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the soul of Angelus. God binding him, cast his heart from the demon realm, return his, I call on. I, te implor Do amne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care, iva transporte sufletul l a el! Este scris, aceasta putere est dreptul poporuil. Meu de a conduce. Asa safie! Acum! (I call on you ,gods, do not ignore this supplication! Let the orb be the vessel to carry his soul to him. It is written, this power is my people's right to weild. Let it be so! Now!)"  
The candles flickered. Willow repeated the spell.  
  
Wesley ran to Drusilla, who was inching towards Fred. She flung him on his back, but Wesley rolled over and kicked her legs out from under her. Drusilla cried out and clawed at Wes. Blood trickled down his neck from her nails. She giggled in pleasure as she advanced towards him again. In the meantime, Connor had staked four fledglings and was working on five more. Cordelia staked two, decapitated one and was holding her own against three others. Gunn struck one with a crossbow bolt, kicked the other down before staking it. 7 ganged up on him. Lorne found the weak vamps and immediately stopped them. Though the gang could hold their own against the vampires, they were still getting fairly battered. Faith circled Angelus.  
"They let the crazy Slayer out of her cell. What are they thinking?"  
Faith flashed him a smile before retorting, "They let you out, so obviously their thinking is pretty screwed." Faith kicked him in the stomach and he grabbed a hold of her foot, twirling her into the air. She landed on her feet, executing a punch to his jaw. Angelus fell backwards, but somersaulted through her legs, chopping her knee cap. Faith faltered, but landed a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Angelus toppled to the wall and Faith kicked him again. She placed the stake directly over his heart.  
"I really thought you'd be harder to beat."  
"I'm not finish-NO! Oh, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
Angelus's eyes turned yellow and red as the soul settled into his body again. He gasped, "Faith! Get off of me!"  
"Angel." Faith stated calmly as she stepped away from him. Angel called the remaining vamps off of the group. Dru was screaming.  
"Get out of here!" He yelled to his minions. They fled as Angel collapsed to the ground. Drusilla was raving. "They said you'd come back. The pixies said Angel is on his way to take Daddy from you. But pixies are liars, aren't they, Angelus?"  
"Wesley, let her go." Angel instructed Wesley, who held a wire around Drusilla's pale neck.  
"Angel, she's a..."  
"Let Drusilla go! Go. Dru, baby, just leave."  
"Miss Edith is broken. Just like Mommy is. Why did Daddy leave me?"  
Drusilla cradled the cracked procelin doll with a gentleness she never showed to humans as tears streamed down her face.  
"All the fun is gone and Drusilla is alone. Just like the stars promised."  
She gave Angel a hopeless look as she left the warehouse, muttering to her doll. Cordelia rushed to Angel, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, now smoothed out.  
"I'm so glad you're back."  
"I'm so sorry. So sorry. Fred, I didn't know, I didn't mean to..."  
Fred's brown eyes were glazed over as she hung limply from her bindings. Wesley unlocked the handcuffs and she collapsed in his arms, clutching his shirt. Wesley lifted her up and began the trek back to the angelmobile, not able to speak to Angel or the others, for that matter. 


	9. Forgiveness

Chapter Nine  
Forgiveness  
Wesley tucked her in tightly to the bed. Fred hadn't acknowledged anyone the last couple of days, withdrawn into herself. She'd even taken to writing on the walls again. But she never spoke. She started to occasionally mutter, unintelligible. Lorne said it was the Pylean language, but he never did tell them what she was saying. So Wesley steadfastly stayed by her bedside, standing vigil over his darling Fred. She slept restlessly, nightmares obvious. She let out a cry and her distant brown eyes snapped to Wesley.  
"Wesley?"  
"Winifred! Oh, Fred, Fred, Fred!"   
He took her into his arms. Gunn entered and Wesley looked down guiltily.  
"Fred, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Uh, we're..." Gunn flinched from the fact Fred felt the first thing she had to say to him was defending her position with Wes.  
"No, Fred, Baby, you're in love with English. I don't want to hold you back. This is probably a miserable time to be saying this, but I guess it's better to do it now."  
"Charles." Gunn leaned forward, kissing Fred's forehead.  
"I love you. You'll always be my girl. But you need Wesley."  
Fred's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"Thank you, Charles."  
"Feel better, Babe." Gunn left the two and found Faith eavesdropping outside the door.  
"Faith?"  
She smiled at him and outstretched her arm. Gunn took it and they headed into the training room.   
Wesley gave Fred a half-hearted grin when she looked up at him.  
"I was so scared." She whispered.  
"Well, having Angelus sucking at your blood..."  
"I was afraid he would trap you and kill you."  
"I'm a Watcher. Well, was. I can hold my own against vampires and other creatures of the night. But women, in particular one beautiful, intelligent woman, I cannot."  
Fred raised her hand and ran it down Wesley's stubbly cheek.  
"I love you, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."  
"I love you, Winifred Burkle."  
Wesley lowered his mouth onto Fred's, sharing a special, passionate kiss.  
Fred breathed as it ended. "Wow."  
"Yeah."  
Wesley leaned back against the bed.  
"Rest now, Darling, we have plenty of time to talk later."  
He stroked her long, chocolate tresses until she fell asleep.  
  
Fred made her first appearance downstairs three days later. Angel was the first to stand, but he couldn't look at her. Willow was preparing to leave. Gunn and Faith were already getting closer everyday. Cordelia sat next Lorne, talking quietly. Connor was asking Willow some questions about being a witch. Wesley stood at Fred's side, holding her hand gently. Connor smiled when he saw Fred at the stairs. "Hey! Fred! How do you feel?"  
Fred shrugged at brooding teenager. "Much better. What about you?"  
"Great."  
Fred took a seat on the couch. Willow waved at the group. "I've got to get to Sunnydale. Looks like you guys can handle this apocolypse."  
Angel said quietly, "Thanks for restoring my soul, Willow."  
"Glad to. I'm glad you're okay, Fred. Bye everybody."   
"Thanks, Willow."   
Connor insisted on taking her to the bus, for protection against the evil running rampant on the streets of Los Angeles. Fred watched Faith cautiously. "I heard you helped save me."  
"No big, Fred. I think Wesley would have killed me if I had refused. Plus the whole Bringer's being put into jail to kill me thing. I think I'm going to have to head to SunnyHell soon. Sounds like they need a little bit of help."  
Gunn didn't say anything. "But after we get rid of the guy who wants to kill all of us Slayers, I'll be back."  
Gunn awarded that answer with a smile, that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.  
Angel finally spoke to Fred.  
"I know that no matter how many times I apologize, it won't make up for what I did to you, but I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Well, Angelus did, but I didn't."  
Fred looked at the souled vampire, "Angel, it wasn't you. Angelus is a totally different person. I don't blame you for any of it."  
"You should."  
Fred shook her head, putting her hand out to touch Angel's arm.   
"No. I shouldn't."  
Angel gave her a short nod and disappeared into his office to brood. After all, that was what he did best.  
Fred settled her head on Wesley's shoulder, staring at her friends. Friends that risked their lives for her. She could only be so lucky to have them.  
  
Fin 


End file.
